Pamela
by areanna123
Summary: From the cartoon The Batman. Pamela Isley and Barbara Gordons friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own The Batman cartoon._

**Pam P.O.V.**

I laughed as I joked around with the other Red. The other red of course is Barbara Gordon. The commissioners kid. Never thought I would be friends with someone like the daughter of James Gordon. I am Pamela Isley. I am fifteen years old, and have been in, and out of Juvenile detention centers. The reason that I have a record is because I am the only one who cares about our environment. Well was the only one. Barbara seems to really get that plants are underappreciated.

We were sitting in the living room watching a documentary that discussed the pollution level of our world. I heard the front door open, and the sound of Gordon, and a couple other officers walk in. Red gave me a weak half smile. Her dad didn't particularly like that I was hanging around Barb.

"Barb, I'm back I hope you don't mind, but I brought a few of the officers over to discuss a case."

Her dad was speaking from the kitchen. You could hear the rustle of paper and the scrape of chairs across the floor as the officers proceeded to get comfortable.

Red got up, and began walking to the kitchen. I shrugged and followed her. She started speaking before she opened up the door. I could see that she was nervous. She never did like to disappoint her old man.

"What a coincidence, I invited a friend over too."

Barb opened the door revealing the two of us. I don't think I was the only one who noticed the less than thrilled look her father had on his face when he saw me standing there. I couldn't hold in the smile that was beginning to crawl across my face.

"Evening Commish."

Red hit my stomach. She had warned me against calling him that not a half-hour before. I had promised to behave. Well promises are meant to be broken.

"Barbara didn't I tell you NOT to have Pamela over anymore."

The other officers were glancing at each other clearly uncomfortable. I chuckled softly. The fact that a simple parenting session could have an effect on the people who dealt with Batman's rouges fairly regularly was laughable. Apparently The Commissioner didn't find the situation as amusing as I did. Unless that scowl was permanent. Which actually wouldn't be that surprising.

"Relax Commish, it's not like I'm corrupting her. I am only guilty of opening Red's eyes to the world around her. Don't you trust her?"

I was leading the conversation into dangerous waters. If Barb doesn't react right I might be in a lot of trouble. Fortunately for me Red is remarkably easy to manipulate.

"Yeah, don't you trust me dad?"

"It's not you I'm worried about."

Gordon looks livid. Maybe I took it a little further than needed. This may not be great for me. I turned to the other Red.

"Why don't we go finish that documentary."

"Sure."

"Pamela I want you to leave."

Gordon looked serious. Barbara gasped dramatically. I glared at him, but before I could answer my phone went off. I didn't turn my gaze from him as I reached for my cell. I didn't look to see who it was.

"What?"

"Pam, it's Rose. I need you to come down here. Were having all kinds of problems setting up the riot. Can you make it? I mean it is for the rainforest. They can't just kill all those innocent plants!"

"Rose enough with the ranting. That's my job. I'll be right there. Your right this is bigger than any of us. I was just leaving anyway. The Commish showed."

"Ouch."

"I know."

"See ya soon."

"Bye."

As soon as the line went dead I looked at Jimmy. He didn't seem to mind the way I spoke of him as long as I left. I turned to Barb apologetically.

"Sorry, Red duty calls."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, just some problems with the rally. Apparently no one can function without me."

The Commissioner held the door open, and my jacket out towards me.

"It's a wonder I can ever make myself leave when this level of hospitality is shown."

I laughed out loud. One of the officers, a Hispanic female was just shaking her head in disbelief. I assume at my lack of respect to her superior.

**Barb P.O.V.**

I watched Pam leave. I wasn't sure how to feel. Red was totally rude to dad, but I also feel that dad might have had it coming. He was pretty cold to my new best friend. Now he has this look of disapproval that I can't stand. Especially in front of all of his coworkers.

"I've told you Barb, Isley is a bad kid. There's something not right about her. The way thing's are going for her, she is going to spend the rest of her life behind bars, and I don't want to see you going down with her."

His sincerity made it hard to stay mad at him, but I intend to hold out as long as possible.

"I know Red's methods can be a little extreme, but her hearts in the right place. She just wants to make the world a better place."

"For plants you mean. The rest of humanity could drop dead for all that Pamela cares."

"Untrue!"

"Let's not argue just go finish your documentary or something."

"The documentary is boring. I was only watching it because Pam was so excited about it. I'm surprised she even got up from the couch when you got back."

I turned to go to my room I mean there wasn't much else to do.

**Part one complete. Review if you think this is worth continuing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own The Batman cartoon._

**Gordon P.O.V.**

I sighed as I sat down, and looked around at my employees. My friends.

"Sorry about the interruption."

"No problem." Montoya said looking through reports. She was obviously trying to pretend she hadn't seen anything. I nodded my thanks to her.

"Who was that?" Smith is a young officer, he just turned eighteen. He is a good guy. At times he lacks social grace. It was actually not that bad though. He always speaks his mind, and never shy's away from a question. He doesn't have anything to hide.

"Just a friend of Barbra's," I looked down as I spoke, "Not exactly the kind of friend I think Barb needs, but she won't listen."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Pamela is a delinquent. Even if she hasn't been in trouble with the law before I wouldn't think of her as an appropriate acquaintance of my daughter's. She is vain, self-righteous, and smart. It is a dangerous combination. Barbara tends to look at the good in people instead of the bad. Which is good most of the time, but in situations like this… She is very easily mislead by Pamela."

"All you can do is wait, and hope for the best." Cline spoke this time. He is an older man with two grown kids. He has been with his wife for the past twenty-five or so years.

I nodded slowly, and began going through the reports that are littering my kitchen table. Just at that moment my phone went off.

"Commissioner Gordon, we need as many people down here as possible."

"Why? What's going on?"

"We had to break up a massive, destructive riot downtown. A bunch of kids. We finally have it under control, sort of, but parents are all over the place, as well as reporters. We have had to make multiple arrests, and nobody is happy."

"Okay, calm down, we'll be down right away."

Montoya looked up surprised. "What is going on?"

"I'll explain on the way."

**PAMELA P.O.V. **

I glared down at the handcuffs around my wrists. I had been the first one arrested. It was kind of obvious that I am the leader based on the fact that I was the one making the speech's and everyone was cheering for me. I had expected that the boys in blue would show up, so I feel that the riot was pretty successful. I think I got through to a lot of people, and that they would continue to fight for the rights of mother earth.

For a couple weeks. After that I'll have to pull another big stunt to remind people that the easy way is not always the right way. I mean look at me, I could have just sat around and written a list of complaints to various persons that would have been ignored, and then sat back and relaxed. Instead I got through to people. Made a statement. Showed that even if Plants can't fight back themselves there are still people around who _will_ fight for them!

"Pam!," Looks like Red showed up, "What did you do?"

"I made a statement."

"They called my dad down! This is serious. The only reason I'm even allowed to talk to you is because all the officers know me."

"Please, if it was half as bad as your making it sound I would in a jail cell, and not chained to a desk."

"Ms. Isley, Commissioner Gordon would like a word with you."

"Catch ya later Red," I said as I held my wrists out to be un-cuffed.

"By Red."

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I would not recommend following Poison Ivy's example. A well thought out letter to the right people could probably be pretty helpful if your serious about helping the environment. Or I'm sure there are plenty of other alternatives. **


End file.
